What We Die For
by eevet
Summary: It didn't matter what he felt when he received the mission. It didn't matter that he was 13 when he had no choice but to become a murderer. Yet he was hated by the main reason he chose to carry that pain in his heart. In the end it killed him as well.
1. Prolouge

It had been a long drawn out story, despite the ever occurring twist, the only thing about this tale that forever remained the same was that it was written in blood.

_The cold chill only added to the element of dread as crimson eyes glowed with irritation. The only physical attribute, that wasn't obscured by the shadows._

_Those eyes stared hard at the beaten feminine figure slumped a few feet away. Only after a few moments did the body move with obvious agony. Grabbing the hilt of her sword that had lain next to her, she steadied herself before using the weapon as support. Dark hair pooled around her shoulders having come loose from it's black silk ribbon, causing it's owner to feel the slight annoyance of it being in her line of sight._

_Her eyes narrowed in anger after noticing the cause of her blood loss, and lack of chakra, was still imperfect condition, no hint of ever being in combat. What else is to be expected when your opponent has lived for many years and happens to posses a dangerous bloodline limit._

_Madara stepped closer, decreasing whatever space was left between them. Even without with out the shadows air of eerie mystery, his entire form still held the same power, and dominance._

_The young woman struggling to stay up, said with pain evident in her voice, "Have you ever loved anyone," pausing to take an agonized breath, "or better yet, can you?"_

_Madara's face remained impassive with the offending question, but his eyes for a fleeting second screamed sadness and remorse. _

_"Yes," he replied, his voice not betraying what his eyes had. Grabbing a fistful of her hair ignoring her surprised yelp, he straightened her trembling body up to eye level, "and I killed her." With those last words Madara shoved his chakra covered hand right through her chest. _

_Hearing her final gasp, he pulled his hand out which was now coated with his latest sin. Madara dropped the now life-less body before calmly retreating back into the forest and its shadows._

The freshly spilled blood wasn't writing out the final conclusion, but beginning a new chapter of the tragic fate of the true protagonist, who unfortunately was given this forsaken fate when he was born an Uchiha.

Hey new story I've had in my head for a while, and just for the record this is **NOT** a MadaraxOC fic! The last words Madara says here are connected to a ff a good friend is working on currently. Well please R&R!


	2. Time of Innocence

**Xx O N E xX**

_A time of innocence_

"Big brother are you going to help me train today? You promised remember?" a young raven haired boy exclaimed with a tight grasp on his older brother's shirt.

The older brother a prodigy among his clan gave a soft smile before flicking his little brother's forehead, an action that could be considered tradition for these two siblings.

"Not today Sasuke, I'm going to be busy preparing myself for the graduation test tomorrow, maybe next time." The disappointment was evident on Sasuke's face as his brother started to head out.

"You always say that but you never have time!" Sasuke's only response was a wave as his brother shut the door behind him as he headed out towards the training fields.

**|| ~ x ~ ||**

The air was pretty cold but seeing as it was late summer just a few weeks shy of being fall, it was expected. The trees were starting to change colors, and some flowers were beginning to die out. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was truly a beautiful and majority of the times peaceful place to live. It had an amazing reputation for harboring some of the strongest and well known ninjas. Of course that shouldn't come as a surprise seeing as they were trained from a very young age.

It was also quite known that Itachi Uchiha was expected to become a well-known ninja with the way he excels at every subject and has amazing skills in the Ninja Academy. His clan was one of the most respected out there. The Uchiha clan were founders of the villages Police Force and were holders of the Sharingan which not only is an admired bloodline but feared one as well.

Itachi of course knew all of this very well, he knew he was favored by his father, he knew the clan looked to him for a future leader. You would think that all this pressure would get to an eight year old but Itachi was strong minded that even if it did bother him, he wouldn't show it.

Finally reaching his favorite training grounds, he wastes no time pulling out five kunai knives and with deadly accuracy striking out each target.

**|| ~ x ~ ||**

While the young Itachi trained for the upcoming exam, a fellow classmate did the opposite.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY RIBBON FIRST!"

"IT'S MINE! KAI MAKE HER LET GO!"

Two young girls screamed out, one of them had shoulder length raven hair and dark green eyes, while the other had blonde hair to her mid waist and honey eyes. The dark haired one had a fistful of blond hair while the other had her palm on her sisters face trying to shove her away while her other hand pulled on the black ribbon between them.

Kai was obviously the blonde's twin from the blond hair to the honey eyes; you could tell they were siblings. He sat at the bottom of the stairs lazily watching the two feisty girls battle it out for the ribbon. By his un-amused demeanor it was obvious that these fights were a common occurrence in the Himura main house.

"KAI! TELL HER TO LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

The scuffle seemed endless and the girls seemed to have plenty of energy still to continue on with the tug-of-war. Kai yawned out, "Rei let go of Kaori's hair, Kaori give back Rei her ribbon." His words held no tone that he meant business so it did nothing to solve the situation.

It wasn't until Rei bit down on Kaori's hand did she get back her ribbon and took off in the training grounds direction, leaving Kai to deal with the crocodile tears of Kaori.

**|| ~ x ~ ||**

The next was the long awaited exams that will determine who will graduate and finally become Genin. One by one they were being called in by their last names. Rei had already went in and managed to graduate with a decent Shadow Clone. The sensei was finally coming to the last names and it seemed that most of the students were passing.

"Uchiha you're the last one left"

It didn't take long at all to find out whether he passed or not and quite frankly, it was obvious to everyone that Itachi would pass seeing as during the practice test, he was always the one with the most successful Shadow Clone.

The ceremony was simple, family came out to see their kids and celebrate, many received gifts and were taken out to eat. Itachi wasn't surprised to see his father and mother along with his little brother Sasuke waiting by the entrance doors to the academy. His mother's proud smile reached her eyes as she gave Itachi a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. His father settled for only nodding and patting his head before making the family head out to eat.

Sasuke wasted no time in attaching himself to Itachi, "You're a ninja now! That is so cool! Are you going to go on missions now?"

"Not yet Sasuke, I still have to come back tomorrow to see who my team members and new sensei are going to be." Itachi answered the energetic Sasuke

"You're going to train tonight Itachi, I expect you to be ready." Itachi's father said cutting off any more questions Sasuke may have had.

"Fugaku, give him a break, he's already been working hard and he just graduated the academy!" Itachi's mother Mikoto scolded.

Fugaku merely gave her a side glance and said, "Itachi will lead our clan and that means training every minute possible."

Itachi sighed silently already used to these types of arguments. Noticing Sasuke's frown he ruffled his little brothers hair before giving him a reassuring smile.

As they finally arrived at the restaurant, his parents quickly stopped the arguing and walked in as a supposed happy family should.

**|| ~ x ~ ||**

"Congrats kid" Kai said giving Rei a lazy smile. As always no one else besides Kai showed up to anything that had to do with Rei, seeing as their father always claimed to be too busy.

Rei's smile widened as she ran to hug her brother, "Thanks Kai! And I told you before you can't call me a kid when your one too!"

"I'm older than you." Was Kai's simple reply.

"Your ten" Rei exclaimed following her brother outside of the academy's grounds.

Kai has always been there for Rei when their family had ostracized her immediately from birth. They didn't abuse her physically, and when any verbal abuse was rare since she was simply ignored. Their father Michio didn't go out of his way to fully ignore Rei, but his answers were always cold, distant and short. Kai never understood why she was treated like that, and he tried his best to give her enough attention to make up for their family.

"WOW! Are we really going to eat here Kai?" Rei's excited squeal broke Kai out of his thoughts.

Kai smiled, "Yea, why not, today is a big day."

Rei quickly grabbed Kai's hand before dragging him inside, "Come on! Let's go!"

Once they were seated nothing Kai said would stop Rei from jumping in her seat and yelling out in awe at the restaurants decor.

"Great, he's here" Rei frowned at the sight in front of her.

Kai followed her heated stare and noticed the Uchiha family sitting a few tables behind them.

"Itachi?" Kai asked to only have the glare aimed at him.

"Don't say that name!" Rei's face was started to redden in irritation.

Ever since Rei started the academy and had Itachi in the same classroom she instantly developed a strong towards him and Kai never understood why. "I don't get it, why do you hate the kid so much?"

Rei's scowl only deepened with Kai's innocent question, "He is an evil know it all who makes it his mission to correct me! I know he only does it because he is intimidated by my awesome ninja skills!"

Kai only sighed before sneaking a glance at the Uchihas. Sasuke's big smile and Itachi answering every question Sasuke threw at him, Mikoto was smiling and Fugaku silently eating. To anyone they seemed like a pretty stable family. Kai always knew that deep down; Rei only resented Itachi for the attention he got. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she craved the attention of a father and the love of a mother more then she let on.

Rei moved her attention from the family in front of her to the plate the waitress brought. "I hate him." She said before shoving an angry bite of udon noodles in her mouth.

This is going to be a long day, Kai thought to himself.

**|| ~ x ~ ||**

"Shisui Uchihia, Midoriko Watanabe, and Ichiro Kichida will make up Squad four!" Their soon to be old sensei called out.

All the new rookies were being called out in three man cells and were to follow their assigned sensei that will train them and lead them on their missions.

Rei was seated in the far back corner of the classroom sleeping, she would normally dose off in class so this was no different. After naming of all the teammates the class room was empty leaving a snoring Rei and an angry sensei.

"REI!" the abrupt shout had Rei shooting up on her seat with an alert but confused expression on her dreamy face.

Looking around the classroom she asked, "Wait? Where is everyone?"

"If you had been awake and paying attention you would have known what was going on! I already named the squads and they all left to follow their instructor-"

Rei quickly ran down the steps cutting of any further explanation she was being given.

"Wait! You don't even know who your teammates are!" A frustrated sigh escaped the sensei but didn't bother to pursue Rei.

Rei quickly ran down the hallway and out of the doors to the academy, not even thinking about the fact that she had no clue where and who her sensei and team members were. The only thing in her mind was that she was finally a Genin and one step closer to making her father proud.

If only she knew what her future would bring upon meeting her new team mates, and the difficult situation that would come with her new alliances, but life isn't that predictable and the Village of Konoha would soon learn this the hard way.

Well here is the first chapter sorry it's a bit short, they will get longer as the chapters go by! Please R&R!


End file.
